


ARCONTE

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Bleach, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Angst and Tragedy, Bleach - Freeform, Crossover, Demonios - Freeform, Fantasia, Guerra, KnB - Freeform, M/M, angeles - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Un ángel nacido de un ser humanoSin pasadoAcogido pero temidoKouki no puede controlar poderes que no sabe que tiene, la familia que si lo sabe y que lo quiere lo protege incluso de si mismo.Después de todo, incluso en su hogar es temido, apartado, creciendo siempre solo pero a su vez vigilado.Kouki es sensible, pero aterrador. Asi ha escuchado que lo describen desde que tiene uso de razón.A pesar de todo, en necesario que tenga libertad, o lo que vive dentro de el le devorara, a Kouki y a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 1





	1. Notas Informativas

Esta historia sera; después de Nefilim, una de las mas largas que escribiré.  
La he tenido en mente por años y fusionare en ella los dos anime/manga que mas amo.

Desarrollo lento.

Por lo tanto sera un AU de Bleach (Tite Kubo) y Kuroko No Basquet (Tadatoshi Fujimaki)

Así que lo mas probable es que no logre manejar las personalidades de todos los personajes como lo desee.

Las parejas establecidas seran.

**KNB** :

_AkaFuri_   
_MidoTaka_   
_AoKise_   
_KagaKuro_   
_MuraHimu_

**Bleach** :

_ByaRen_   
_GrimIchi_

De estos ultimos solo seran menciones ya que formaran mas que nada como entorno familiar/dramático/conspirativo o algo como eso, asi que no pretendo profundizar en sus relaciones, por lo que algunas ya estaran establecidas.

**DATOS IMPORTANTES DEL UNIVERSO DE ARCONTE**

  
1.-Zona geográfica compuesta por estados:

_Seirin_   
_Toó_   
_Shutoku_   
_Kaijo_   
_Yosen_   
_Rakuzan_   
_Seireitei_

2.- Teiko: Sera un colegio al cual asistirán la mayoría de nuestros protagonistas.

2.-Casas importantes segun su utilidad a la sociedad y sus aportes a ella.

3.-Kuroko, familia líder en proveher personas capacitadas en el asesinato silencioso.   
Buenos puestos policíacos.

4.- Aomine, familia con altos puestos en la policia militarizada

5.-Midorima, familia de médicos importantes

6.- Kise familia en el medio artístico

7.- Murasakibara, familia importante en la gastronomía

8.- Takao, familia con altos poderes espirituales

9.- Familia Kuchiki, altos poderes espirituales y nexos policiaco/militares

10.-Seres cambia formas, poderes mágicos y doceles (porque se me da la gana)

11.-Tipos de cambia formas y poderes.

**Akashi Seijuuro** :   
Animal: Dragon  
Poder: Fuego (Respira fuego, crea fuego)

**Furihata Kouki** : Docel  
Animal: indeterminado  
Poder: indeterminado (kha, ¿Creyeron que les daría los jugosos detalles?)

**Kagami Taiga** :  
Animal: Tigre  
Poder: Elementos

**Kuroko Tetsuya** : Docel  
Animal: Lobo siberiano  
Poder: Invisibilidad, intangibilidad

**Midorima Shintatou** :  
Animal: Dragón Japonés  
Poder: Necromancia (Habla con los muertos)

**Takao Kazunari** : Docel  
Animal: Halcón   
Poder: Purificación, poder psiquico

**Aomine Daiki** :  
Animal: Pantera  
Poder: Fuego azul

**Kise Ryota** : Docel  
Animal: Leopardo albino  
Poder: Electricidad, rayos

**Murasakibara Atsushi** :  
Animal: Linaje de gigantes  
Poder: Aura Negra, deja ciegos, sordos y mudos a sus oponentes

**Himuro Tatsuya** : Docel  
Animal:Cuervo  
Poder: Posesión (Permite ser poseído por demonios, pero controlando el poder sin perder la conciencia de quien es)

**Bleach**

**Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai** :  
Animal: Demonio de Fuego  
Poder: Fuego, creación de lava

**Byakuga Kuchiki** :  
Animal: Tigre dientes de sable  
Poder: Invocación (Sembonsakura y las flores de cerezo como espadas)

**Rukia Kuchiki** :  
Animal: Gato Caracal  
Poder: Hielo

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez** :   
(Primo de Aomine)  
Animal: Pantera   
Poder: Rayo Azul

**Ichigo Kurosaki** :  
Animal: Zorro rojo  
Poder: Manipulación de demonios (Diferente a Himuro, el los invoca al plano terrenal y asi los controla)


	2. Imperturbable y como un inamovible pivote

Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai era y sera; por muchos años mas, o eso esperaba, el Comandante General del Seireitei.

Su comunidad gozaba de una buena racha de paz bajo su mando, salvo algunos lugares en los que aun era difícil bajar los niveles de dincuencia.

Por eso aquella noche, como pocas en las que paseaba por el distrito en el que se encontraba su hogar le fue dócil creer lo que sus viejos ojos veían.

Él era un hombre recto, intachable y seguidor de las leyes al que admiraban las perdonas que tenia bajo su mando directo.

 _Pequeño_. Muy pequeño de hecho.

Ese fue él primer pensamiento que llego a su mente en cuanto la criatura que tomase del frio piso, se acomodo entre sus brazos.

Hacia nuchos siglos antes de que su linea de sangre se hiciera cargo del Gobierno, el Seireitei como muchos lugares, era un caos. Guerras, sangre y muerte eran el pan de cada dia.   
La lucha por sobrevivir mataba la parte humana cada ser humano. Asi había crecido, asi se había vuelto fuerte y vencido.

Ahí entre sus brazos; mientras se dirigía a su hogar, un pequeño de lo que pensaba tenia unas pocas horas de nacido, ya que aun mostraba signos de liquido amniótico en la pequeña pelusita de lo que veía un color castaño, se aferraba a la vida.

Sus ojos anegados en lagrimas eran tan expresivos, aunque pese a el frío, dolor, miedo y probablemente un desconcierto que un bebe indefenso no entendia.

No lloraba.

Era fuerte.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó la toga que lo catalogaba como comandante general, arropando al pequeño y un sentimiento creciente de protección y problemas que con ninguno de sus dos anteriores hijos, llenándole por completo.

Abrió sus sentidos intentando dar con el paradero de la madre, sin encontrar rastro algunos en las cercanías. Maldijo internamente, apurando el paso en direccion al escuadrón médico, acercando más al pequeño a sus brazos, notando como se relajaba y engullía su pequeño dedo.

—¿Tienes hambre pequeño inocente?—

  
A cada paso que daba, mientras se adentraba en él edificio medico las personas de hacían aun lado dándole paso.

Minutos antes había llamado a la directora del centro medico, despertandola incluso y; como muy pocas veces pidiéndole un favor.

Ella le esperaba en una de las salas, a fuera en la puerta.

Incluso en su imperturbable rostro pudo notar que así como a ella y a todos, le extrañaba su comportamiento.

—Recuerdo que una vez reñiste al capitán Zaraki y al capitan Kyōraku por haber perdido su toga—

La capitana del ala medica Yachiru Unohana, le dio paso al hombre al mas se respetaba en todo él Seireitei, abriéndole la puerta.

Yamamoto dejó al pequeño en la cama, haciéndose a un lado para que la medico hiciera su trabajo. Vio como otros médicos y enfermeras entraban y salían de la habitación con rapidez, mientras él mismo usaba él teléfono dando órdenes precisas para buscar él paradero de la madre.

—El pequeño no tiene signos de hipotermia, que era lo mas peligroso para su edad, en la inspección he dado por sentado que al menos tiene unas 3 horas de vida, no tiene signos de infeccion en el cordon umbilical, asi que solo debemos esperar que no desarrole fiebre y darle algo de comer, es un milagro que siga vivo, sin embargo...—

Yamamoto nuevamente se acerco al pequeño. Este ya se encontraba limpio y vestido, su piel era ligeramente canela, y si; su poco cabello era castaño.

—Lo has notado, entonces—

Desde que lo noto en la oscuridad de la noche, se había dado cuenta de que él pequeño poseía algo inusual.

Un algo que lo atraía, hacia querer tocarlo. Como un imán, el bebe emanaba de su cuerpo una luz ambarina, calidez y tranquilidad, paz.

—¿Con que estamos tratando Comandante?—

—No lo se, incluso si sus padres aparecen los tomare bajo mi ala. Lo criare—

Tres golpes en la puerta los sacaron de la seria conversación en la que estaban enfrascados.

—Pase— contestó Unohana, abriendi la puerta haciendo que él hombre pasara.

—Señor, Comandante Yamamoto, hemos encontrado indicios de la familia del recien nacido—

—Informe—

Él hombre frente a Yamamoto dudo, haciendo que temblara con algo de temor, llamando la atención de este.

—Sera mejor que ... Usted mismo lo vea, señor. No encuentran explicaciones a lo que hay en ese... lugar—

Él comandante general a lo largo de su vida, había visto unas cosas mas perturbadorad que otras.

Pero ciertamente, lo que sus ojos observaban esa madrugada de Noviembre...

Frente a el se encontraba una casa ni muy lujosa ni muy pobre. Algo inesperado ya que él distrito era en su mayoría de nobles.

—Shunsui, Jushiro. Informen—

El peliblanco se adelanto a su compañero. Dejando pasar al comandante al cuarto al que le habían guiado los demas soldados.

—No pudimos identificar a la mujer, pero Shunsui tiene una teoria—

Dentro de la habitación en la cama, se notaba claramente que ahí se había llevado a cabo un parto... Y un asesinato.

Había sangre de la mujer y un cadáver calcinado, y en la mano de este llevaba un cuchillo.

—Explicame lo que veo en ese caso—

Él antes mencionado se adelanto de entre las sombras hablando por fin.

—Yama-ji pienso que; y por lo que puedo ver, que ese cadaver de ahi es la madre a penas y es reconocible debido a la gravedad de las quemaduras pero, creo que después de dar a luz quizo asesinar al pequeño es la unica teoria posible—

-La pregunta es ¿Quien la calcinó?-

Yamamoto salio de la habitación, dejando al par intrigados, le siguieron de cerca hasta salir de la casa, el trio tenia miles de preguntas, pero a su vez él comandante tenia una certeza.

—Eso es mas que obvio, ha sido él niño—

  
Yamamoto ordeno la clausura del lugar y encubrir los detalles del caso.

Ya era entrada la madrugada, asi que hizo unas cuantas llamadas que ciertamente serían contestadas a la brevedad.

Para las 7 de la mañana del dia siguiente Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai cruzaba el umbral de su casa con el bebe en brazos, notando la estupefacción en la mirada de sus empleados, dirigiéndose al comedor donde sabía que sus hijos se encontraban.

Mellizos de 15 años ya.

—Este es su nuevo hermano, su nombre sera Furihata Kouki—


	3. El Heraldo

_Un bien y un mal a la vez, pues permanece aunque no haya razones, pero que; eventualmente vence en todas las batallas._

—¿Que estas haciendo ahí escondido Kouki?—

Un joven de cabello negro atado a una coleta extendía su mano para alcanzar a su pequeño hermano de a penas 8 años.

Sin embargo este solamente se apegaba a la pared de madera mientras abrazaba sus piernas y ocultaba su rostro en ellas.

Byakuya sabia lo que ocurría, su hermana le había alertado del problema y aunque él castaño no llevase de su sangre en sus venas, como su hermano mayor era y se esperaba; el protegerlo.

—Anda, ven... No te haré daño- Escuchó un débil gimoteo, sabiendo que había utilizado mal su forma de expresarse -Ven, no me harás daño dime... ¿Que sucedió?—

Unos ojos castaños salieron de su escondite, viéndose lleno de lagrimas, segundos después se encontró sentado en el suelo con Kouki entre sus brazos, mientras este temblaba violentamente sin dejar de llorar.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Yo no quería hacerlo, pero... Pero... N-No pude evitarlo—

Byakuya ya lo sabia, pero era necesario que Kouki se expresara, que dijera lo que sentía para poder ayudarlo a manejar un poder que no entendía, ni el niño ni nadie a decir verdad.

Aun asi su padre y los diferentes capitanes de escuadrones y personal mas importante seguían investigando que era el castaño.

Habían pedido incluso ayuda a los miembros de la elite de los Reinos con los que estaban asociados.

Que la noticia se esparciera podía generar conflictos e incluso la pedida de muerte del pequeño y eso Yamamoto lo había dejado muy en claro.

No iba a suceder.

Así que eran prudentes con quien compartir la información. Aunque sabia habría un costo por ella.

Había escuchado murmullos, palabras salidas de pasillos oscuros y sombras sin nombre. No podía ni permitiría algo como aquello. 

Una unión en matrimonio.

—Estoy aquí, te prometo que no me harás daño, ¿Lo sabes no?—

Kouki salio de su escondite y como muy pocas veces le sucedía; al menos frente a su hermano, sus ojos cambiaron de color.

Él antes iris castaño ahora era negro, la cuenca completa. Una nada inexorable que escarbaba en el fondo del alma sin poder ser evitada.

—Él gu-guardia que estaba custodiandome... Y-Yo... ¡Te juro que no se como! ... Pero... pero... ¡El se desvaneció en cuanto lo mire! Un momento estaba en un lugar y al otro mis manos... y el guardia... estaba... estaba, no recuerdo lo que sucedió y tengo miedo por eso—

Byakuya sabía de eso. Algunas veces; y desde bebe, Kouki lo hacia.

Al principio pensaron que se trataba de algo aleatorio, las víctimas; algunos de sus guardaespaldas o simples allegados, morían.

Unos de peor manera que otros.

A veces calcinados. Electrocutados o suicidándose por alucinaciones sin fin a las que no podían resistirse.

Ahora que Kouki era mayor, habían notado el patrón. Y lastimosamente Kouki aunque lo negara, también, solo que lo peor era que no lo recordaba, sus actos.

Todos ellos eran... Malvados.

Seres que en algún momento de su vida habían cometido algún atroz pecado del que no se habían arrepentido o la ley humana lo dejase pasar.

Kouki castigaba.

Byakuya asintió a lo dicho por su hermano, levantándose del suelo y ayudando a Kouki a hacer lo mismo mientras este continuaba su relato.

—Pu-Pude sentirlo... Como... Como si un millar de hormigas recorrieran mi piel y cada q-que lo hacían... Mordieran sin piedad... Dolía Byakuya , de verdad dolía... Perdón—

¿Que podía decir que no fuese dicho antes? Sabia que Kouki prefería y anhelaba mas su silencio que cualquier palabra vana.

— _El me miraba con_ deseo—

Su voz le causo escalofríos y sin decir mas nada ambos cayeron en un silencio agridulce.

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión un nuevo escolta fue presentado ante él castaño. 

—¡Kouki!— Se escuchó un grito seguido de un par de pasos —Estaba tan preocupada por ti ¿Estas bien? ¿No te han hecho daño?—

Kouki sintió él amor fluir de su hermana para con él. La quería tanto y al igual que Byakuya; aunque este no lo demostrara, sabía que era amado por su familia.

—Estoy bien Rukia, d-de verdad, no me ha pasado nada—

La chica no dejaba de tocarlo e inspeccionarlo en busca de alguna herida en su cuerpo.

—No es justo— la chica pataleo en el suelo —Nosotros tenemos que ir a la escuela dejando desprotegido a nuestro lindo hermanito—

Esa era una afirmación que a Kouki comenzaba a molestarle. A diferencia de sus hermanos el era educado en casa.

Kouki deseaba tener amigos fuera de la mansión en la que vivía, se sentía enjaulado y poco a poco mas molesto.

Odiaba ver que era vigilado, porque aunque le temiera a su propio poder, necesitaba mas que las mismas caras conocidas de siempre.

—Lo siento— escucho decir a su hermana, haciendo que volviera a prestarle atención —Se que quieres ir a la escuela, estoy segura que padre pronto lo permitirá—

Al menos tenia la certeza de que iría a Teiko, su padre lo había prometido y él nunca incumplía sus promesas, como aquella noche en la que había intentado escapar a ver las estrellas y habiendo sido atrapado le había prometido llevarlo él mismo a la colina del Sōkyoku a ver una hermosa lluvia de estrellas.

Lo cumpliría. 

Huía a través de un desierto, cualquier desierto.

Este era inmenso, brillante y blanco que se extendía bajo el firmamento en todas las direcciones, era cegador, reseco y desprovisto de cualquier rasgo distintivo salvo por una tenue y brumosa silueta en el horizonte.

Seguía caminando sin parar, pese al dolor y el cansancio. Seguía caminando con temor a sucumbir y detenerse. La silueta le llamaba, tenia que llegar y complacer a su amo, llegar y calmar su dolor, su agonía, los sueños, las pesadillas y la muerte.

No vio nada pero estaba cerca, muy cerca.

_Podía sentirlo._

Las volutas de nieve pintada de negro comenzaban a crear una fina capa en el blanco brillante del desierto por el que sus pies dejaban huellas, debía apresurarse.

_Le estaba esperando._

—Despierta Kouki, vamos es hora, despierta—

El ruido iba llegando a oídos del castaño mientras se incorporaba de su cama, de todo en el mundo además de lo obvio, lo que mas odiaba era el despertar. Estiro sus músculos estando aun en la cama y después tallo de sus ojos el sueño.

Se quedo unos segundos mas mirando a la nada... y a la joven del servicio ir aquí y allá arreglando sus cosas.

—Deja eso, ya lo hago yo— le dijo, ya que a pesar de que la mayoría le tenia una distancia prudente había además como su padre y hermanos que esa regla se rompía.

—No, no, no. Hoy es un gran día, todo debe de ser perfecto—

Kouki no pudo mas que sonreír, saltando de la cama y regalandole una gran sonrisa a la chica, la extrañaría como a pocos. Corrió en dirección al baño ya que tenia razón. SI era un gran día.

Para Kouki seria la primera vez en la que acudiría a una escuela como tal, los colegios mas renombrados de cada estado, pero en su hogar a pesar de existir la _Soul Academia_ no pudo asistir.

Las clases siempre le fueron dadas en su casa. _"La educación en casa es lo mejor para ti"_

Siendo un niño no puso objeción, además de las cosas extrañas que siempre le rodearon y a pesar de querer tener amigos, solo hasta que entendió el dolor de la soledad fue que la firmeza de la decisión de acudir a un colegio le asalto.

Así que ahí se encontraba, mientras muchos jóvenes de su edad entraban por las grande puertas de Teiko, se sentía emocionado lleno de energía pero a la vez temeroso.

Es decir, no conocía a nadie. Solo dio un paso atravesando las puertas y lo próximo que vio fueron las hormigas que corrían por sus vidas en la calzada.

Sintió además como era ayudado a ponerse en pie, genial, no podía irle mejor en su primer día que humillarse a si mismo.

—Lamento tanto eso-ssu, pero Kurokocchi se hizo a un lado y no pude abrazarlo—

—Kise-kun es demasiado afectivo para el primer día de clases, hola, nunca te había visto antes. Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya es un gusto conocerte—

Kouki aún con su rostro sumergido en un intenso sonrojo solo atino a observar a el par de chicos frente a él.

El rubio que lo había empujado al suelo no perdía la sonrisa brillante que casi lastimaba sus ojos y el peliazul que casi le saca un infarto le causaba algo de tranquilidad.

—Ho-Hola... Este... Mi nombre es Kouki Furihata, mucho gusto conocerlo... Digo, es un gusto conocerlos—

El rubio se le fue encima para abrazarlo mientras apretaba y lo levantaba un poco del suelo, muy hiperactivo para su gusto... pero ambos le agradaban, le daban una vibración parecida a la de su familia así que confío en ellos al instante 

—¡Es tan lindo Kurokocchi! ¿Podemos quedárnoslo? Yo soy Kise Ryota —

—Es una persona no una mascota Kise-kun—

Pero Kouki lo único que pudo hacer fue reír completamente feliz.

Después de esa presentación todo fue un caos, su mente a penas pudo procesar tanta información que hasta mareado se sentía, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y le picaban las manos por llamar a alguien; a quien fuera y lo sacará de esa nueva sensación.

Pero a la vez era divertido y lo hacía feliz, Kuroko y Kise no se le separaron más que para ir al baño, le mostraron las instalaciones asombrándose cunado supieron que toda su vida fue educado en casa.

Después de una hora fueron llamado al auditorio y sabiendo las indicaciones para ellos como nuevos se dirigieron al dormitorio.

Primer año no tenía muchos estudiantes, a pesar de ser una escuela prestigiosa, está solo aceptaba hijos de grandes casas, personas influyentes y en raros casos prodigios de las familias comunes. El ala de primero de los dormitorios contaba con solo 20 alumnos, de los cuales cinco de ellos al parecer se conocían, prometiéndole Kise presentárselos ya que ahora le consideraba un buen amigo.

Entro a la habitación que se le había designado con una enorme sonrisa que no le había abandonado en todo el día.

Eso era encantador, tendría amigos, muchos amigos. 

El fuego estaba casi consumido y las estrellas comenzaban a palidecer. 

El viento se paseaba inquietamente.

El chico aún dormido, se revolvió y se aquietó de nuevo. Tuvo un sueño sediento de información. 

En la oscuridad era invisible la forma de las montañas.

Se habían desvanecido los remordimientos.

El calor del desierto de sus sueños los había resecado. 

En cambio, descubrió que sus pensamientos giraban cada vez más en torno a 𝓚͕͕͗͗𝓸͕͕͗͗𝓾͕͕͗͗𝓴͕͕͗͗𝓲͕͗, quien le había enseñado a amar.

𝓚͕͕͗͗𝓸͕͕͗͗𝓾͕͕͗͗𝓴͕͕͗͗𝓲͕͗ sabía distinguir lo blanco de lo negro.

Nuevamente se agitó y esta vez si abrió los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces, contemplando el fuego muerto de la chimenea frente a la que se encontraba cuya forma se superponía a la del fuego anterior.

Era un romántico, lo sabía, pero lo guardaba celosamente para sí.

Esto, desde luego, le hizo pensar otra vez en 𝓚͕͕͗͗𝓸͕͕͗͗𝓾͕͕͗͗𝓴͕͕͗͗𝓲͕͗.

No sabía dónde se hallaba ni quién era o si también lo buscaba.

El mundo había cambiado, pero...

¿Quien era el 𝓚͕͕͗͗𝓸͕͕͗͗𝓾͕͕͗͗𝓴͕͕͗͗𝓲͕͗ de sus sueños y pensamientos?

El chico se echó la maleta al hombro y empezó a moverse.


	4. El Hombre de Negro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia  
> El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas explícitas de agresión.  
> Antes de comenzar a leer, quiero decirte que este texto puede alterar tu conciencia.  
> Si consideras que la lectura puede dañar tus valores y costumbres este texto no es para ti, te recomiendo cerrar la pestaña.  
> Gracias.  
> De no ser así, adelante con la lectura.

_Amor, oh el amor, oh pero que honesto amor._   
_Mira lo que que el descuidado amor de ustedes dos ha hecho._

Tenía un sueño recurrente. 

  
En aquel sueño, estaba en una habitación; se veía demasiada luz, tanta que entre cerraba los ojos para poder ver.

Sabía de conciencia que la habitación se encontraba en lo alto de un castillo y solo al recordar en el sueño esa información es que podía escucharlo.

Un canto.

Bello, que le llegaba al fondo de su alma de infante. Era su madre.

—Toca para mí, mi niño. Mientras yo canto—

Seijuuro escuchaba la voz en eco pero fuerte y mientras se levantaba con dificultad de la cama diminuta y blanca, junto a un ventanal de muchos colores.

No entendía como pero de un momento a otro escuchaba la voz cantante de su madre distorsionada, diciéndole que el momento de la lucha se acercaba.

Su padre solo le permitía escuchar el canto de su madre al amanecer, porque como _guardián_ debía afrontar solo la oscuridad.

Solo en ese sueño Seijuuro se permitía el olor de la lluvia que titilaba en los ventanales, del frescor de la habitación y la calidez de las mantas, el amor que le profesaba su madre y su rojo mirar.

A veces sentía que había perdido el juicio.  
Porque aún siendo un niño podía ver la sonrisa de alguien más sencillo su reflejo de espejo, una que le decía que todo estaría bien, que lo dejara en sus manos, todo eso en sus recuerdos eran acompañados por la voz insistente de su madre, aquellas palabras sin sentido y sobre todo la _otra_ voz.

Todo ello antes de que todo llegará al extremo y lo lamentaba, hasta despertar exhausto y con una sensación de que algo le faltaba.

Todo estaba relacionado, completamente seguro, con su reflejo en el espejo.

  
Hace mucho tiempo hubo un niño en algún lugar.

Ese niño se encontraba justo en ese momento acurrucado en un recoveco oscuro de una casa que no conocía en un lugar indeterminado.

El hombre de negro solo podía apreciar un par de luceros castaños asustados, lindos y pristinos.

Un escalpelo de dolor se introdujo con fuerza en su cabeza, dividiendola como una manzana madura.  
Enfundó la enorme espada llameante que portaba y extendió las manos para alcanzar al chico pero no lo logro.  
  


_En el mundo existen cosas como la violación, la violación y el asesinato y tantas prácticas inconfesables._

_Todo en el nombre del bien, del maldito bien._   
_En el nombre del mito, de Dios, del Diablo, pero sobre todo... Del poder._   
  


Cuando despertó seguía en el mismo lugar en el que había caído, la diferencia era que el chico había hecho lo posible para ponerlo más cómodo.

Dirigió su mirada bicolor hacia el chico y este le tendió una botella de agua.

—Asi que aquí estabas...—

El chico aún acuchillado a su lado, retrocedió un poco al resguardo de la oscuridad que le brindaba la edificación, temblando pero con valor para hablar.

—Me... Me llamo Furihata Kouki, puede llamarme Furi, señor—

El chico era lindo pero a su vez fuerte, de aproximadamente unos 9 años y no sabía que hacía en ese lugar, _ese no era su lugar._

 _—_ No sabía qué hacer con usted cuando se cayo— le dijo antes de acercarse y dejarse ver un poco más —Pense que era el otro señor—

¿Quien? Que hacía en ese lugar si se suponía debía estar con su familia. Al ver que no respondería siguió hablando.

—El otro hombre de negro, estaba en el patio, yo me escondo aquí, tenía miedo, me abría escondido de usted, pero me quedé dormido cuando llego—

—¿Que aspecto tenía el otro hombre?—

Kouki se encogió de hombros pero se seguía viendo asustado. Seijuuro se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, haciéndole saltar visiblemente hasta caer de senton en el suelo

—Tranquilo, no te haré daño ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estás aquí?—

—Yo... Yo... No lo sé, no me acuerdo—

Sin embargo le tomo de los hombros acercándolo, tenía que saber.

—Aproximadamente hace cuánto dirias ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? ¿Tres?—

—No se, no se... No mucho, no llevo mucho tiempo aqui—

Kouki lo vio más asustado, le ocultaba algo. Tenía miedo de todo obviamente, su rostro vibro al borde del colapso pero le insistió con la mirada.

—Una semana qui-quiza dos, perdí la cuenta. No salí, tenía miedo, el otro hombre de negro... El no bebia ni comía, pensé que quizá era el fantasma de un sacerdote, lo único que hizo fue sentarse en el patio, no sé si durmió, luego se fue y ya no lo vi más hasta usted—

Kouki se levando para ir a tomar agua, la casa en la que se encontraban están en un punto muerto, un paso en el plano del limbo.   
Se necesitaba de un momento específico para cruzar al _otro_ lugar.

Seijuuro le vio, erguido tenía una bella figura, brazos delgados, piel bronceada e hidratada. _Esta vivo_ pensó, _está vivo y no es de este lugar._

Kouki volvió con más agua y se la tendió nuevamente.

—¿De dónde vienes Kouki?—

—No lo sé— se llevó las manos a la cabeza, moviendo sus cabellos castaños —Cuando llegué aquí lo sabía pero ahora se ha vuelto todo borroso, como una pesadilla. Tengo muchas pesadillas—

—¿Te trajo alguien?—

—No— contesto —Solo me encontré aquí y ya—

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido— su mirada bicolor se endureció, lo que casi lo hizo llorar —¿Y el hombre de negro?—

—No puedo evitarlo, no lo sé ¡Lo juro! Yo no pedí venir aquí, No me gusta, me da miedo, siento que me muero, solo estaba aquí con el hombre de negro—

Si todo se estaba poniendo en marcha de nuevo, no era justo implicar a inocentes a los que se les había dado la paz que necesitaban, no era justo ya que se había convertido en lo que era, por el, por amor.

—Cuentame de lo que te acuerdes— le dijo

—Es muy poco y no parece tener sentido—

—Cuentamelo, no importa—

—Habia un lugar, un sitio alto como un... Como un castillo, era blanco y con muchas habitaciones y un patio donde había agua. En el agua, en medio, había una estatua—

—¿Una estatua en el agua?—

—Si... Una dama de cabellera roja y una corona—

—¿No lo estaras inventando?—

—No lo sé, ya no lo se—

Kouki se veía ya desesperanzado — Había cosas que iban por las calles, yo iba andando en medio del camino con mucha tierra... Mojada creo, había muchas estatuas, ellas me hablaban y me regalaban cosas. Las estatuas reían y eran rojas, azules y blancas, había muchas negras también. Las estatuas reían, reían—

—¿Me dejas... que te haga dormir?— le pregunto de pronto

—Pero no tengo sueño—

—Puedo hacer que tengas sueño, anda no tengas miedo, no te haré daño—

—Esta bien—

El hombre de negro bajo su capucha y dejó ver a Kouki su largo y rojo cabello, ojos del mismo color pero que de un momento a otro cambiaron a ún dispar rojo amarillo dorado. Eso; aunque no lo entendía, lo calmaba.

—¿Cómo lo harás?—

—Con esto, mira— le respondió

De entre su túnica, saco una moneda de oro a su parecer, ni muy grande ni muy chica y con rapidez le dio vuelta entre sus dedos, con un movimiento diestro, tan fluido como el agua.

Acercó a Kouki con la mano libre y lo siento en su regazo, dejando sus piernas a cada lado de las propias, pero evitando que dejara de mirar su mano y la moneda.  
Esta rodo sin esfuerzo entre el pulgar y el índice, el índice y el medio, el medio y el anular, el anular y el meñique, se perdió de vista unos segundos y reapareció; casi como si flotara volvió en sentido contrario, meñique a pulgar, pulgar a meñique una y otra vez.  
Kouki miraba, al principio con dudas, luego con genuina curiosidad, luego con deleite hasta que poco a poco comenzó a recargarse en su pecho sin dejar de mirar y escuchando los latidos tranquilos de su corazón.  
No vio pero sintió como el castaño cerro por fin sus ojos, susurrandole un _puedes recordar_ muy despacio para no romper el hechizo.

De pronto el pelirrojo lo sintió, el amargo sabor de las náuseas del alma, del recuerdo horripilante como la huella de un monstruo en la tierna carne.

— _Dime Kouki ¿Que vez? ¿Dónde estás?_ — susurrando, escuchando incluso el tintineo el de las hojas al viento.

_Kouki_ _Furihata_ _, en su nuevo recipiente bajaba las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa, brillante, cegadora y calida._

_Hay un libro, una pluma y un tintero sobre una mesa de intrincados tallados._

_La cocinera le tiende un bocadillo mientras le despide con un ligero alborotar de cabellos._

_Kouki sale a la calle._

_Sus padres no lo detestan; lo sabe, pero últimamente parece que lo tienen olvidado._

**_Lo que no sabe es que le tienen miedo._ **

_Lo han puesto al cuidado de la Sra. Fujita, de_ _institutrices_ _, de un tutor en verano, durante todo el tiempo que tiene memoria._

_Todos han sido_ _profecionales_ _, todos han sido cálidos,_ _**pero de alguna forma hay algo que le hace** _ _**detestarlos** _ _**.** _

_La gente siempre le ha desconcertado, a veces son rojos, otras azules, muy poco blancos pero muchos negros._

_Su nana, la Sra._ _Fujita_ _dice que son auras, ella es blanca y le ama._

_—No te acerques al hombre de negro— le dijo y le hizo caso, a los de negro no se acerca_

_Su madre es delgada y ha escuchado del tutor; sexy, ella se encierra a veces con el en su habitación._

_Su padre; dice su madre, gana mucho dinero porque es maestro en eliminar sucesores que causan problemas, su padre fuma mucho incienso, su nana dice que nunca toque eso._

_Su madre le sonríe pero se esconde, su padre no lo ve pero sabe que lo vigila. Ha visto unas espadas escondidas tras su puerta._

_Lo siente._

_A los 5 años es un niño muy inteligente pero eso asusta a todos con su_ _espantadiza_ _arrogancia infantil, les habla con inconciencia e inteligencia, del mundo y los deja desconcertados._

_Kouki ahora va caminando en las callecitas mojadas, va hacia la torre blanca del Rey de la Reyna Roja, hombres y mujeres le saludan, sonríen pero lo esquivan y le dan su espacio._

_Llega a una esquina y se detiene, la humanidad aún está floreciendo en su lenta evolución; una carreta tirada por dos enormes corceles pasa._

_No es más que un niño cualquiera de 10 años a penas; piensa y por el rabillo del ojo alcanza a ver al hombre de negro que lo asesina._

_Es el otro hombre de negro y no le distingue la cara, pero si ve una mancha en su brazo, es negra y lame como fuego hasta el cuello._   
_Cae al suelo con los brazos abiertos botando sangre de sus labios._

_Puede oír los gritos. Pero todos al rededor son negros._   
  


_**S** _ _**on risas.** _   
  


_Una anciana chilla ¡Que alguien lo detenga!_   
  


_Pero nadie le hace caso porque la_ _viejesilla_ _es blanca y casi transparente,_ _**nadie más puede verla,** _ _piensa._   
  


_Nadie ve nada._   
  


_Kouki se pregunta qué pasa, si se ha_ _despellejado_ _las rodillas y las manos cuando cayó porque en ellas siente y hay sangre._   
  


_No lo entiende._ **_Y Seijuuro no quiere que lo haga._ **   
  


_Siente que algo le quiebra la espalda, explota en dolor y calor, le aplasta tanto el vientre que le hace botar sangre, su rostro cae ahora al suelo y se da cuenta de que ya no es de tierra, si no uno blanco y ve todo llenarse de sangre._

_Vuelve la cabeza hacia el otro lado, ya no yace en la tierra de su hogar, ya no huele a la tierra mojada que tantos recuerdos le trae, si no a hierro de su propia sangre._

_**El pelirrojo llora al ver todo** _

_Las velas se alzan con fuego y voces truenan en el espacio, gritos que no reconoce, pero son suyos._

_El tipo de negro susurra algo en su oído al_ _acecharlo_ _desde atrás por la espalda._

_**Ya casi**_ _le ha escuchado decir._

_Por su nariz, los oídos y su recto fluye la sangre, su sangre._

_En algún lugar escucha la atronadora voz que dice._

_**Soy un sacerdote, déjame pasar. La sangre del primero e inocente ha sido derramada tal como el pacto lo dice.** _   
_**¡Yo lo encontré!** _

_Ya no siente nada y ve entonces la túnica negra rozar su rostro, siente frío en una de sus manos al ser tomada para agitarlo en su lugar._   
_Su espalda arde y ve como plumas castañas flotan al suelo llenas de sangre._

_Es jalado de su espalda en sus omóplatos y esta vez mientras se mueve caen más plumas, ve su otra mano antes calida y bronce tornarse ceniza y fría, es pequeña y bien formada, nunca se ha mordido las uñas antes rosas, que su nana_ _Fujita_ _; la blanca, le cuida._

_Kouki atraviesa el portal con el hombre de negro y muere mirándose la mano, para después despertar._   
  


Seijuuro está cansado, gruesas lágrimas de sangre corren por su rostro de mármol.

Sus pensamientos llegan con lentitud exasperante.  
En sus brazos yace el primero, el único ¡Kouki es su amor!

—¡Te lo cedí a ti porque dijiste que lo protegerías! ¡No has hecho más que hacerlo sufrir! ¡Hacernos sufrir!—

El hecho de que su Kouki viviera en una dimensión humana resultaba perturbador.

Todo era perturbador, Seijuuro sentía que algo se acercaba.

—Kouki...—

—¿Ehh...?—

—Dime ¿Quieres acordarte de todo esto o prefieres olvidar?—

—Olvidarlo— respondió con rapidez —Me dolía y salía sangre... No entendía porque y tenía miedo—

—De acuerdo, ahora dormirás, anda descansa, no voy a separarme de ti de nuevo—

Kouki durmió pequeño, pacifico e inofensivo.

Seijuuro sabía que no era para nada inofensivo. De el emanaba una sensación letal y el hedor de la destrucción. Pero amaba a Kouki, lo amaba mucho.

—¿Kouki?—

—Shhh, déjame dormir—

—Si, y cuando despiertes no recordarás nada de esto—

—Bien... Sei—

Una luz le cegó de pronto y sus alas rojas se desplegaron sin su consentimiento, comenzó a sentir calor y como poco a poco ambos se desvanecian en el tiempo.

Quiso gritar, negarse, luchaba con fuerza oponiéndose a cualquier designio, su voz raspaba la realidad, pero no logro nada.

_**Aún no es tiempo** _

_**El aún no ha de mostrarse** _

Y Seijuuro vio como su amado se desvaneció aún con los ojos cerrados al igual que el, con la promesa incumplida de estar a su lado.

Sabía que se reencontrarian, pero Seijuuro el... Nunca le dijo su nombre.  
  


_—_ ¡Hey! Furihata-kun despierta ¡Es nuestro primer día de clases! ¿No estás emocionado?—

—¿Te sientes bien? Te vez algo palido—

—Es que... He recordado su nombre—


	5. EL TU QUE NO RECUERDAS

En el principio de los tiempos el "Creador de todo" regia sobre los angeles y humanos; sus protegidos.

En el trono estaba quien gobernaba por sobre todos los ángeles.

Frente a él, el líder de todos los ángeles guerreros. El primero, su Arconte.

Los arcontes son seres celestiales enviados por la deidad para cuidar, vengar o juzgar las injusticas que se producen en cualquier plano material.

A su lado sus ángeles guardianes, los primeros, los dos unicos Heraldos, uno a cada lado del Arconte.

Paz y tranquilidad se respiraba en el plano astral.

Pero en plano en el que la deidad existía, había alguien que miraba con codicia el amor.

Uno de los Heraldos había posado sus ojos en el Arconte y este, a pesar de su poderío le correspondía.

Ambos se paseaban entre las dimensiones amándose y trabajando para mantener, la paz de su creador.

El Arconte antes de la creación de sus Heraldos había pasado una temporada en una pequeña ciudad human y aprendió lo que era el amor. 

Le venero. Podía mostrar sólo a su amado su lado tierno. Su lado inocente.  
  


Pero los ojos de la víbora les seguían a donde fueran.

Y les envidio.

La oscuridad en su corazón le llevó a ser tocado por las flamas de la tiniebla y está se hizo un hueco en su corazón. 

La gran deidad lo sabía, pero decidió no hacer nada.

Les dio la espalda y puso a cargo a su Arconte de velar por la seguridad de todas sus creaciones.

—As como creáis conveniente—

Y todos en el plano astral seguían sus órdenes.   
Entonces una batalla se llevó a cabo. El heraldo enemigo se llevo a una gran cantidad de ángeles a su lado y aunque lucharon no pudieron ser ganadores.

A esta hazaña se le conoció como "La traición del primero" y se dice que los humanos le conocieron como la caída del "Ángel de la mañana" de "Lucifer"

Las cosas fueron muy diferentes.

En la cruenta lucha el Arconte y el Heraldo que se amaban lucharon en igualdad, plumas castañas y rojas caían como manto de nieve pura llena de sangre, ambos luchando con las plumas doradas a su alrededor.

Entonces El Heraldo traídor tomo desprevenido al Primero y le tomo por el cuello. 

Eso fue un grave error ya que este desato su aura y mientras era sostenido, con runas arcanas marco al traidor, llamas negras le lamieron desde el brazo hasta el cuello, diciéndole a quien le viera su pecado.

La electricidad lleno ambos cuerpos y fue de esa manera en la que el "Marcado" le soltó.

—Mi señor, Kouki. No es necesario que ensucies tus manos con este hombre, lo haré yo—

Seijuuro sacó su espada flamigera y la blandió hacia el caído. 

Pero a pesar de que sabía debía ser cauteloso, el; quien solo veía el blanco y el negro, el bien y el mal, era alguien que no podía ver la muerte a los ojos.

Le dio la espalda y al mismo tiempo que Seijuuro atravesaba el corazón del traidor, este; en su afán de obtener un corazón que no le correspondía con su lanza divina, hizo lo mismo.

Lo único que podía matar a los suyos, era su propia arma.

Pero el Arconte estaba a un nivel superior.

El aliento de Seijuuro se atasco en sus pulmones cuando vio la direccion en la que se dirigia la lanza. Gritando en voz de guerra su ira y su dolor, mientras el Arconte yacía en sus brazos extinguiéndose.

—¿Magia negra humana? ¡Tan bajo has caído!—

Mientras Seijuuro abrazaba a su amado, el traidor sonrió lamiendo la sangre de sus labios. 

—Me convertí en "El demonio" por el. Si no es mío no será de nadie y mucho menos de alguien inferior a mí en poder. Seijuuro eres debil—

Seijuuro "cedio" y su corazón se dividió.

Rugió la ira por su amado y; desplegando sus alas rojas peleó cruelmente contra el traidor. 

—No lo mates Sei... —

Kouki aún herido se levantó. Arrojo la lanza envenenada que sacará de su pecho, desplegó sus alas y mientras alzaba el vuelo, se lanzo y decapitó al Heraldo traidor.

El cuerpo inerte sun vida cayó de "Los cielos" como un meteorito que impactó contra la tierra, en un área humana en la cual por años se hizo experimentos. 

Mientras tanto en el plano astral, la ponzoña en el corazón del Arconte invadía todo su cuerpo.

—Sei... Tus ojos, han cambiado—

—Lo he hecho por ti, el..  
era debil—

—Tu eres ... Tú no ere mi Sei, no... No voy a morir... Quiero ver a mi Sei—

—Yo te protegeré, no permitiré que nada nos pase—

Ambos querían creer eso. Las bajas por la rebelión era contadas por miles, ambos estaba heridos más allá de lo curable y ahí, en medio del caos y de la sangre. Abrazados y llenos de amor, les encontró "La deidad" 

_**—Sumergiendolos en la oscuridad.** _   
_**Oscuridad como representación del mundo y de la humanidad.** _   
_**Oscuridad (que en este caso es) ignorancia.** _   
_**El amor les condena** _   
_**El amor les salva** _   
_**Pasadas las eras y pruebas** _   
_**Volverán a luchar con sus ejércitos de milagros** _   
_**Vencerán la oscuridad** _   
_**Juntos—** _

Y entonces son enviados al mundo humano.  
Uno como humano y guardián  
Otro como humano más allá de lo normal.  
El otro como guia y observador, con el corazon comprimido por no poder estar cerca de su amor.

Renacido y muerto en varias eras hasta llegar a la correcta.

Ellos tres que se reunirán, juntos de las manos a luchar contra el mal.


	6. 12 HORAS ANTES DEL FIN

  
_No existe la_ **guerra** _inevitable_  
  


  
-Vayan a cada edificio, casa y local, escuela, parque, todo. ¡Nada debe quedar sin ser revisado!-

Con un grito de ¡Si señor! El grupo de hombres se dispersa, dejando solo a un puñado de gente importante que se queda en medio de la explanada, horrorizados sin demostrarlos anímicamente.

En medio de la plaza se encontraba un número significativo de sus hombres, vigilantes de bajo rango de la pequeña ciudad.

Cuando fueron informados fueron enviados inmediatamente al lugar, habían perdido comunicación con los guardias de la torre que comunicaba cada localidad una con otra, al principio habían penado que solo se trataba de una falla técnica, más cuando pasadas casi 10 horas no hubo reporte alguno decidieron acudir.

Al entrar se encontraron con un aura de pesadumbre y el olor potente de la sangre derramada, pero nada más, nada.

Ni hombres, mujeres, doceles o niños; es más, ni las mascotas.

-No puede ser una coincidencia que Almond Hill este muy cerca del instituto Kiseki - Byakuya ya había pensado en ello y al parecer su pareja pensaba lo mismo 

-Debemos alertar al concejo, algo grande está pasando en nuestras narices y debemos saber que es-

Ambos observan como bajaban los cuerpos de los péndulos en los que oscilaban, acomodándolos en fila en el suelo a la espera de un transporte para venerarlos como les corresponde. Entonces con un golpe seco uno de los vigilantes que se hallaba en lo alto de uno de los edificios cercanos cae junto a un cuerpo, tomándolo rudamente.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces animal?!-

Para el Teniente Abarai no es ningún secreto que su capitán acepto la compañía de ese hombre por una orden, pero es que era tan impulsivo y agresivo que solo sabe Dios; o en este caso Ichigo, como hace para controlarlo.

El hombre sin pestañear o atender a los gritos del de pelo rojo incendia la ropa del cadáver, dejándoles ver a todos una marca en la espalda.

-El asesino se tomó el tiempo que quiso. Asesinarlo, desvestirlo, marcarlo y posteriormente volverlo a vestira la victima-

Los tres hombres guardan silencio, con un movimiento de cabeza, el grupo de subordinados que se ha quedado a la espera de órdenes comienzan a desvestir cada cadáver, revelando entonces que los problemas son grandes de lo que aparentan y lo peor, que es poco lo que saben de él.

\- ¡Informe Capitán!- dijo el joven mientras se arrodillaba al suelo esperando para poder hablar

-Habla-

-Buscamos en cada lugar ordenado, no hay rastro alguno de vida, en cada casa y edificio la situación es la misma, pareciera que algo los tomo por sorpresa, dejando todo a su alrededor intacto, al parecer estaban en la merienda de la tarde-

-Esto es inaudito, a plena luz del día-

Eso era tan aterrador, tan insano, ¿Qué clase de enemigo seria lo suficientemente poderoso para hacer semejante muestra de maldad? Eran 27 cadáveres de adultos varones sin vida y en cada uno de ellos una letra marcada.

**_Los buenos, los malos y los peores._ **

  
El bullicio en la cafetería después de una jornada escolar era lo que se podía apreciar ese medio día. Aunque el pequeño grupo de amigos se concentraban en un hecho peculiar.

Akashi Seijuuro comía con tranquilidad como bien le conocían, pero a su vez, veía con una intensidad a Furihata Kouki, al que poco o casi nada conocían; haciendo que la tensión les fuera incluso insoportable.

Lo perturbador; para ellos, era ver al emperador, como lo llamaban; con una gran sonrisa y de vez en vez, enviarle; según él, miradas coquetas que más bien parecían egocéntricas, o que por las noches les darían pesadillas.

-Akashi-kun no sonrías así, harás que a Kise-kun le dé un ataque-

\- ¡Hey! Yo no tengo miedo-

-Dejen a la rubia tranquilo, no es miedo, es precaución-

\- ¡Aominecchi!-

La ligera risa del castaño se escuchó por encima de la conversación y Kagami supuso bien al pensar que solo eso había calmado a Akashi de desatar algún tipo de castigo a su grupo de amigos.

-Hablaremos más tarde- hablo el pelirrojo entonces, dirigiéndose claramente al castaño

-Por supuesto- respondió este mientras le sonreía.  
  


  
Kouki no sabía si era a causa del pelirrojo, pero realmente en ese momento no le importaba, el que una clase se suspendiera por causas no reportadas le era muy sospechoso, pero se repetía mentalmente, no le importaba nada.

-Tantos... tantos siglos...- le dijo Seijuuro en un susurro -Tanto sufrimiento ¿Qué nos espera ahora?-

-No lo sé, pero mientras estes a mi lado, no me importa-

-Aun no estamos completos-

-Lo se... lo sé, pero se acerca, está muy cerca-

Kouki y Seijuuro se hundieron en un fuerte abrazo en medio del salón desierto, besándose como habían deseado desde que ambos descubrieron quienes eran, cuáles eran sus papeles. Se besaron con pasión de una eternidad contenida, besos anhelados por eras y antepasados, besos cuyas metas solo eran borrar el dolor, la espera y el olvido al que habían sido sometidos.

-Has sido malo con Sei- le dijo Kouki viendo con tranquilidad a su amado, mientras analizaba con detenimiento el rostro frente a él, tomándolo con ambas manos como si se tratara del objeto más importante en todo el mundo. Porque lo era.

-Voy a recompensarlo- le respondió para luego besarlo con intensidad, tomándolo de la cintura para alzarlo por sobre la mesa y sentarlo ahí -Y vas a recompensarme a mi también-

Kouki sonrío, mostrándole al pelirrojo una expresión que antes solo había creído ver en recuerdos, un par de luceros castaños brillantes en luz prístina y pura, los suspiros de ambos se volvieron pesados mientras se besaban, mientras tomaban respiros entre cada beso, tocando cuanta piel de uno al otro les era posible.

-Lo hare-

  
El pasillo blanco por el que siempre pasaba cada que debía dar un informe esta vez le pareció demasiado largo, demasiado estrecho.

En niñez, sus años de formación y de cumplimiento de su deber, solo había estado en ese lugar en tres ocasiones, la primera; cuando se dio el veredicto final de la tutoría de su padre, algo meramente político ya que nadie en su sano juicio iría en contra suya, la segunda en aquella ocasión en la que su pequeño hermano desatara sus poderes contra un grupo de hombres que; según sus palabras, eran impíos y esa.

Una ocasión en la que en realidad no quería participar, puesto que significaba muchas y pocas cosas a la vez.

-Byakuya Kuchiki, capitán del sexto escuadrón de la Sociedad de Almas y miembro tercero del gran concejo, presente con información de relevancia- escucho decir alguien desde dentro del precinto, para segundos después ver abrir la puerta

-Informe- escucho de un hombre que se cubría el rostro, pero de un color muy parecido al de su pareja

Cada miembro del concejo era un apoderado de cada ciudad de la que provenían, personas de alto poder e importancia.

De Seirin; Aida Rico, en representación de su padre, el supremo gobernante.

De Too; Ichigo Kurosaki, Gobernante.

De Shutoku, Otsubo Taisuke, gobernante recién coronado.

De Rakuzan; Akashi Masaomi, supremo Gobernante

Y por último y no menos importante, Shigekuni Yamamoto, su líder. Los líderes de Kaijo y Yosen, se encontraban ya siendo pare activa de la búsqueda de pistas, así que no se encontraban entre los presentes.

Escucho atentamente el escrito de su informe ser leído y contesto con suma facilidad tal como se esperaba las preguntas, hasta que se toco el tema del que su familia se encontraba reacia a hablar.

-Podemos asumir entonces que esta es una guerra ancestral- hablo con tranquilidad Otsubo -¿Por qué no se nos informó de esto con anterioridad?-

-Aun no se sabe el alcance de los poderes que tiene mi hijo-

-No porque sea tu hijo debe ser pasado por alto, sin información podemos hacer perecer a la humanidad- hablo Masaomi, alzando la voz más de lo requerido

-Según los pocos escritos de la última gran catástrofe que se lograron recuperar, hay dos seres aún sin identificar de gran poder, mi hijo no es solo el problema. Hay una piedra labrada en la Colina del Sōkyoku, donde encontramos un asentamiento prohibido-

-Y entonces ¿Cuan es el problema? ¿Qué decía la piedra?-

-Se trataba de un antiguo dialecto que dice: _ellos fueron dados por el gran Dios, el gran creador que todo lo puede, para mandarles bendiciones, o para advertir a sus enemigos. Algo está naciendo, ellos van a pararlo, las fuerzas que hay fuera de vuestro control vienen imparables. Saldrá a la luz algo que estaba oculto hacía mucho tiempo y con ello una nueva posibilidad de vida o muerte y el reencuentro con algo que se creía perdido-_

-Muy poético pero eso no nos dice nada- contesto Ichigo a lo antes dicho, necesitaba prepararse para la guerra en caso de que esta se presentara.

-Según nuestro investigador dice que son varios seres divinos, contra un mal en común, no sabemos qué papel debemos tomar ante esta amenaza, lo más probable es que solo seamos espectadores-

-Quizá sea cierto, ni siquiera sabemos si ya se hayan reunido, aunque por lo encontrado en Almond Hill nos dice que al menos el enemigo ya está reuniendo su fuerza-

El grupo comenzó a discutir acerca de lo que se debía de hacer con lo que se les venía, estando casi a ciegas de los acontecimientos, cuando un sonido les distrajo de sus cavilaciones.

Byakuya noto que se trataba de los timbres de dos teléfonos en la estancia, el propio y el del Rey de Rakuzan, lo cual no le dio buena espina.

Aunque no lo supo en ese momento, lamentablemente ambos tenían el mismo mensaje.

  
La noche se sentía extrañamente pesada, o al menos eso le había dicho Takao, acompañado de unas cuantas miradas interesadas por saber de qué era lo que había hablado con el temido presidente del consejo estudiantil. Kouki solo sonrío y siguió su camino a la habitación que le correspondía.

¿Hablar? Bueno, quizá solo un poco, pero eso no se lo diría al pelinegro. Se sentía tan libre, tan tranquilo.

Kouki ya no sentía medo alguno, de su poder, de quien era o del daño que podía causar a quienes consideraba amigos. Estaba en total control de su yo interior, de esa cosa que le amenazaba en cada respiración. Ya no era esclavo del terror de sí mismo.

Se lanzó a la cama sonriendo como idiota como nunca antes, recordando sus palabras _"Nos veremos más tarde"_ le había dicho y pensando en ello se quedó dormido, sin notar o sentir la sombra que se cernía sobre su rostro.

_-Recuerda-_

_El trono de hierro dorado se alzaba entre las nubes blancas en todo su esplendor y en el; un hombre, o al menos asi se le podría denominar._

_Su rostro era incorpóreo, sin expresión. Su cuerpo una bruma ambarina brillante que lastimaba la visión a quien osara tener el alma marchita._

_-Estas demente hijo mío ¿Ese es el camino que deseas tomar?- su voz, como campanas, pero portentosa._

_-Lo siento padre-_

_-Entonces no me queda otra alternativa- dijo alzando las manos -Muerte- dijo para luego mirar hacia otro lado, su corazón se_ _marchitaría_ _ante la pérdida de uno de sus amados hijos_

_\- ¿Y tú, hermano?- Kouki_ _viro_ _su rostro lloroso, no deseaba ser partícipe de tal carnicería pero no era más que su deber_

_-Nuestros campos no_ _reverdecerán_ _con toda esa sangre derramada-_

_-Entonces bien, que sea la muerte-_

_-Siempre te amé, padre- dijo el rubio, dirigiendo su espada contra el ser que le había creado._

_Sin embargo fue Seijuuro quien se interpuso, mientras Kouki tomaba acción defensiva frente a "él todo". Nash no vacilo, peleo duro y sin remordimientos, hizo uso del poder obtenido mediante el dolor y la tragedia, de lo impuro y lo enfermo, el mal hecho podredumbre._

_Todos los ángeles peleaban contra las huestes creadas para la destrucción, de los ángeles, de los humanos y toda criatura._

_La secuencia de actos fue un chiste sin sentido. En un momento tenía contra el suelo al rubio y al segundo el dador de todo se desvanecía al abandono, dejando herido de muerte a Kouki y desterrado a Nash al inframundo._

-Han olvidado a Dios o Dios se ha olvidado de ustedes, destruyendo la tierra, acabando con la vida misma ¡La avaricia cavo un hoyo en los corazones que jamás se llenaran! Poder, gloria ¡Nunca tendrán suficiente! - le hablo a un durmiente Kouki, besándole la frente antes de desaparecer  
  


  
Los gritos opacaban la quietud de la noche, corrían de un lado a otros estudiantes y profesores. Seijuuro llego con rapidez frente al edificio en el cual se encontraba su amado, la ropa estaba húmeda del sudor por la carrera, encontrándose con su otra mitad que ya le esperaba en la entrada del recinto que se fundía entre las potentes llamas doradas.

Seijuuro reconoció a Midorima salir de entre las llamas, cargaba a un inconsciente Takao entre sus brazos, siendo escudado en el poder de Kagami que manejaba las llamas con mucha dificultad, alejándolas al mismo tiempo que escoltaba a varios heridos.

Aomine tomaba a los que estaba inconscientes con su velocidad a la tienda que había sido levantada como ala médica, ahí; Kise y Kuroko ayudaban con las curaciones o con lo que fuera necesario.

-No entres a las llamas Akachin... -

-Kouki está ahí, e iré por el -

El pequeño grupo que se había formado frente al embravecido fuego notaron como el pelirrojo se adentraba al edificio, pero solo unos pocos; como Kuroko, Kise y Murasakibara, que eran los más cercanos, que entre las llamas había otra persona idéntica a su amigo.


	7. 10 horas: LUZ Y OSCURIDAD

**_Una hoja forjada en los días antiguos, para rechazar todo el mal que atravesó el cielo y sus ángeles una vez._ **

_**Para derrotar la oscuridad de la noche sin fin.** _   
  
  
  
  


El suelo en el que se encontraba se hallaba pintado de blanco, en cada paso que daba sus huellas se marcaban cubriendo de rojo el antes puro color.

Se preguntaba ¿Hay alguien aquí?

¿Tenía miedo?

¿De quién?

¿De qué?

Los ecos de las voces marchitas, las plumas que danzaban al viento, las sombras que ya no escuchaban.

Él podría venir a salvarle, perseguiría la locura y la sacaría de su cabeza. De su corazón.

Kouki se ve en el borde de una nada imperturbable, grita su nombre pero no hay nadie que le escuche. Se siente tonto, sus pulmones arden y el eco no vuelve.

La lluvia comienza a caer, el fugo comienza a danzar, el aire embravece, la tierra se cimbra y no hay nada que pueda hacer para pararla.

En medio de la nada se sienta, abraza sus piernas a su pecho, está asustado, su espalda duele, su costado, su corazón.

A lo lejos un par de sombras bordean las llamas ¿De dónde han salido?

_—Kouki vuelve conmigo, con nosotros...—_   
  
  
  


Han pasado a penas segundos desde que el pelirrojo se internó entre las llamas, Kuroko se encuentra sentado descansando, entre Kagami y Aomine le han obligado a parar, saben que quiere ayudar, pero el sangrado en su nariz era demasiado evidente.  
  
  


—Ellos volverán con vida Tetsu, el dragón de Akashi no le dejaría morir. Ya sabes, el fuego y eso...—  
  
  


No saben lo que sucede, la oscuridad es tan negra, tan... monstruosa. Los estudiantes, los profesores y todo ser de Teiko se sienten incómodos, sabe que ha habido muertos, agradece que ninguno de sus amigos estén entre ellos, el fuego es imparable, mas no sale del linde en el que lo han puesto.

Las palabras por salir de sus labios son interrumpidas por el grito de Kise y el trio no duda en salir a la noche, a verificar lo que sucede.

—¡Midorima-cchi! ¿Qué es lo que haces? Aun eres un estudiante, no puedes hacer eso ¡Detente!—

Entonces lo notan, entre sus brazos, cubierto con una sábana antes blanca, yace un cuerpo. Un cadáver.

—Joven Shintaro. Tenga más respeto por su compañero caído— dice un profesor que ha venido a detenerlo —Si se calma vera qu...—  
  


—Es por él, por los demás que lo hare y no me importa lo que usted o nadie diga— responde

Entonces caen en cuenta de que Takao no está a su lado, lo saben. A Midorima podría importarle poco que media escuela se caiga, es por Takao por quien da sus acciones.

Midorima procede a descubrir su vendada mano y la posa en la cabeza del fallecido. Este; tras breves segundos, se remueve. De pronto se levanta quedando sentado y escuchan un quejido. Nunca antes habían visto una manipulación de esa magnitud, puesto que no había necesidad de ello.

Saben que su amigo les teme. Que nunca ha sido de agrado su poder. Pero es inherente en su cuerpo y que nada podrá hacer por cambiarlo.

El revivido a pesar de estar cubierto intenta ver sus manos, pero Midorima le detiene.  
  
  


—No, no hay mucho tiempo. Di lo que sabes—

Al ser Midorima el ejecutor de la técnica, su voz es ley, es demanda, debe de ser obedecido. Y el ente eso hace.

—Es...ta...ba... mos... todos... todos nosotros...— su voz es pastosa, incompetente, pero esperan.

—Con calma, recuerda, vuelve en ti al momento de tu muerte—

El coro de murmullos incomprensibles que habían iniciado se detienes, un par de suspiros y la creciente tensión del grupo es rota por la voz recompuesta del revivido.

—Habíamos ido a la cama a la hora indicada, al menos así había sido por mi parte. Supongo que así de la misma forma con los otros— hasta el profesor se puede dar cuenta de que su forma de hablar es incomoda, temerosa y que Midorima se está cansando con el pasar de los minutos —Entonces abrí los ojos, tenía frio, se suponía que no debía tener frio, aun ahora tengo frio... tengo frio— el revivido comienza a temblar, Midorima también pero aun así le insta a seguir con el relato —No sé cuántos éramos, ni quienes a mi alrededor... pero el... el...—

Midorima tose, el muerto cae al suelo y se revuelca como si sintiera un inmenso dolor, Kise toma a Midorima por debajo de las axilas para sostenerle. Murasakibara le pasa el agua que Himuro trajera en un vaso con anterioridad para saciar su sed.

—¡El jade nos miraba monstruosamente! Era tan perturbador, su aura lastimaba, nos lastimaba y entonces uno a uno comenzaron a caer. Con solo una mirada, fui de los últimos ¡Por más que intente correr no lo logre! Entonces cuando se acercó a donde me encontraba petrificado, el... el... paso sus manos por mi rostro. El lloraba, dijo que mi muerte era por un mayor propósito, que solo así traería la ira de la trinidad, quería al primogénito ¡Él dijo que quería al primero!—

Midorima tose con más fuerza, escupe una andanada de sangre y el cadáver vuelve a ser cadáver.

Todos están intentando descifrar las palabras dichas por este, mas no pueden hacer mucho cuando una explosión retumba en la; ahora iluminada por las flamas, noche.  
  
  
  
  


Seijuuro emerge de entre las llamas, ha caído justo al lado del cadáver, se levanta con rapidez tomando postura de combate, a su lado; todos observan con asombro a un hombre casi idéntico a su amigo, quizá un centímetro más alto.

El hombre es físicamente parecido, la luz de las llamas deja ver el color bermellón de su cabello, el color rojo vivo con un ligero tono anaranjado con la luz del atardecer, como el del polvo de cinabrio.

Sus ropas son oscuras, en definitiva no lleva el logo del instituto, la envergadura de sus alas es impresionante, del mismo tono que el cabello, todos están petrificados viendo como ambos batallan con las llamas y; de un batir de alas ese chico, el que no conocen, cae donde Kuroko.

—Tu complexión es debil— dice, y Kuroko tan cerca observa el impar color en sus pupilas, es tan parecido pero tan diferente

—Hermano...— escucha decir a quien si conoce

—No hay tiempo— dice; viendo como de la espalda de su amigo brotan unas enormes alas blancas y sin mediar palabras arranca de estas un puñado de plumas, lanzandolas a su semejante.

Los gritos se escuchan con fuerza, los improperios en ingles salir de los labios de su pareja y bajando la mirada puede ver la razón.

El igual a Seijuuro le ha atravesado el esternón con la mano, de su pecho brota la sangre pero no siente dolor.

—Estoy bien— murmura a penas

—Por supuesto que lo estas— dice sacando su mano —He dejado una de las plumas de mi hermano y una propia, con ello podrás cumplir tu labor—

Kuroko palmea la zona que fue herida, pero ahí solo hay un hueco sangriento en su pijama, su piel, sus músculos, sus huesos están bien.

Ve sin expresión pero aterrado como la acción se repite en cada uno de sus amigos y su pareja, no es que no le preocupe, pero sabe que estarán bien.

Se encamina más cerca del fuego, de alguna manera lo sabe, lo que tiene que hacer. De sus palmas brota su poder, una variedad de su invisibilidad, una malla impenetrable de la que no le había hablado a nadie. La expande por sobre el fuego, pero sabe que lo que intenta contener, no son precisamente las flamas.

Ve como Midorima trae entre sus brazos a Takao, ve su rostro levemente apesumbrado, sin evadir la mirada a las acciones de aquel a quien Seijuuro llama hermano y milagrosamente Takao está en condiciones hasta de sonreír.

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones, está aquí, aquí viene—  
  
  


Kouki escucha el murmullo a lo lejos, cada paso que da es una melodía sinfónica de desconcierto, de dolor, de pena. Se siente perdido en un enorme camino, siente que todo ha cambiado pero no sabe el que.

No le gusta, todo ese dolor...  
  


_Si se le diera una oportunidad, está seguro que_ _bailaría_ _felizmente sobre la tumba de aquel que no demuestra arrepentimiento._   
  
  


Aun así enfoca, el murmullo crece. Y el dolor también.

_—Déjalo ir, ya no necesitas recordar el pasado—_

Kouki conoce esa voz, quiere responderle, debe responderle.  
  
  


Una llamarada crece al cielo, arremolinándose como un tornado, Kuroko da un par de pasos hacia atrás sobre pasado por la fuerza de la marejada de fuego. Ve llegar por el rabillo del ojo a una usuaria de hielo, como la temperatura baja a su alrededor pero asi como el hielo crece el fuego también. Kuroko no esta cansado, sangre no sale de sus fosas nasales. Entonces entiende las plumas en su interior, le fortalece.

Ve a sus amigos evacuar, rayos amarillos atronar aquí y alla, todo es una batalla sin igual. Ve los cadáveres de quienes fueran alumnos levantarse una y otra vez, desollados, envueltos en fuego azul, atrapados entre lápidas de tierra, pero no ceden, no paran, no dejan de atacar.

—Esta aquí...—

A su lado se ha parado Seijuuro y su... hermano.

Ambos con un arma que nunca antes les haya visto, o por lo menos a Seijuuro. El trae una espada enorme y brillante y el otro una lanza con punta de diamante. 

Voltea a las llamas y le ve emerger.

Es Kouki.

Pero no es Kouki.

Su amigo no está, a quien ve es un ser celestial.

Las alas en su espalda se hayan abiertas en toda su envergadura, esta alzado un par de metros del suelo.

Su cabello levita entre las llamas sin quemarse, es un poco largo, diferente, en su cabeza se haya una tiara dorada que refulge en ondas de luz que daña un poco sus ojos.

Y su mirada antes castaña es remplazada por la oscuridad. El iris, la esclerótica y la pupila, su color completamente negro. 

Ahí en medio de las llamas, su pijama ha sido remplazada por una suerte de toga que cubre a penas sus piernas y su pecho, sus pies calzan unas sandalias doradas y sus muñecas gruesas cadenas de oro que tintinean en cada batir de alas y en su mano derecha una espada, es negra y las llamas que rodean el metal son incluso más visibles que las que está conteniendo.

—¿Ese es...?—

—Nuestro Arconte— responden al unísono los pelirrojos

— _La oscuridad invita a la maldad, a la depravación_ — le escuchan decir, pero su voz les causa terror, hace caer a unos cuantos, su voz carecer de amor — _EL SOL, LA LUNA, LAS ESTRELLAS ¡ARROJAN SU LUZ SOBRE EL MUNDO_!—

— ¡Kouki detente!—

— _Llega un momento en el que todos debemos escoger entre la luz y la oscuridad_ —  
  
  


Y Kouki alza su espada...


	8. 5 HORAS: UNA ERA

Kouki se da la vuelta, listo para enfrentarse al monstruo, sus rodillas casi derrumban, sus alas caen en un ruido sordo al suelo. Teme e intenta no temblar ante la visión ante sus ojos. El antes Heraldo Nash, es una pobre alma de piel hinchada y ojos arañados.

Vive dentro el cascaron del _hombre de negro_ y solo así es que puede verle.

Tiembla de miedo, miedo y algo mas, algo mucho mas oscuro que sabe que si no lo detiene, que si alguien no lo detiene, algo emergerá.  
  
  
  


-Kouki ¿Porque me odias? Si he venido es solo por ti-  
  
  
  


Kouki le ve ahí, tan tranquilo como si la segunda venida no se estuviera llevando a cabo.  
  
  
  


-¿Me culpas a mi por todo tu sufrimiento? De todas las muertes que han ocurrido aquí ¿Me culpas de todo ello?-  
  
  
  


Kouki puede verlo todo, todo ese dolor, los fantasmas del pasado, lo que se movía en su presente y los que acechaban en el futuro. Kouki puede verlo todo, el dolor la pena... Se había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte para destruirlo todo por si mismo, entonces ¿Que hacia ahí con él?  
  
  
  


-He venido para que todos nos puedan ver...- le dice - Nací en el cielo, de su propia mano, pero he sido alimentado de este lado, de sus odios, de su rencor, pero aun podía verte a ti... con ellos y luego me fueron mostradas las maravillas del mundo humano, por eso decidí venir aquí, haría cualquier cosa por ser parte de esto, por ser parte de ti, porque fueras parte de mi, ¿Cómo me puedes culpar de que quiera arreglar lo que antes solo era dolor, muerte y pena? Por un mundo mejor solo para ti y para mí, para todos-  
  
  
  


Kouki vacilo ¿Qué era de lo que estaba hablando? Sí; cuando era tan solo un niño pudo verlo, pudo sentirlo. La podredumbre a su alrededor. El ser humano corroído por el orgullo, corrompido por la avaricia, sucio de la inmundicia obscena de la carne.

También lo había visto cuando sintió a su amado heraldo, mientras intentaban cubrir tantos años de perdida en unas pocas horas; que por supuesto, no fueron suficientes. A penas en un día pasado de ello, quizá esa era la razón por la que había perdido la compostura, quizá o no era una señal.

Todo lo sucedido con el hombre de negro que era ni más ni menos que el segundo heraldo, aquel ángel que se suponía debía proteger la realidad, lo verdadero y puro del mundo.

El dolor de su muerte pasada, de su resurrección; porque incluso esa había sido orquestada por el que fuera un prístino ángel rubio, ahora convertido en un despojo poco más que humano.  
  
  
  


-Me convertiste en parte de ti... cuando morí en tus manos... cuando renací por tus manos... siempre... desde el principio has sido tú el que maniobraba desde las sombras- hablo apenas en un susurro ahogado por el miedo, el dolor de los recuerdos, el entendimiento atravesando su pecho como una lanza que solo dejaba un profundo hueco en su pecho  
  
  
  


Porque algo en su interior se estaba gestando.   
  
  
  


-Sí, desde siempre y por siempre... no hay quien pueda salvarte- los ojos de Kouki se anegaron en lágrimas de sangre que fluían raudas por su mejillas, por fin sus rodillas cedieron cayendo en un sonido seco en esa nada en la que se encontraba pero no entendía -Pero al fin estamos de este lado- le siguió diciendo - Quiero que contemples a mi lado como la realidad se amoldara a la manera en la que debe de ser-  
  
  
  


Nash se acerca a Kouki y mientras se agacha hasta donde ha caído, levanta sus manos para acariciar sus mejillas humedecidas y humedeciendo las propias en sangre.  
  
  
  


-Un nuevo día amanecerá con la paz que traeremos si estas a mi lado, la verdadera era de milagros y las grandes señales-  
  
  
  


- _Duele_ \- piensa Kouki - _Duele mucho_ \- siente incluso como si el calor del mismo sol le rodera, y luego frio y luego calor. Todo en un vórtice que amenaza con destruirlo.  
  
  
  


-Solo debes de bajar la espada- escucha muy cerca de su oído mientras es alzado del suelo con lentitud hasta que las puntas de sus pies dejan de tocar el suelo -Solo debes bajarla _... bajarla... bajarla_ -  
  
  
  


¿Y si Nash tiene razón? Y si todo es demasiado grande para que él lo entienda. Kouki es... ¿Quién es? ¿El Arconte? ¿El primero? ¿Un hijo? ¿Un amigo? ¿Quién es Kouki Furihata?

Es quizá la muerte de tantos inocentes parte de un plan mayor, quizá... quizá sea la hora de derrumbar todo en lo que se supone ha creído, la realidad misma. Pero, ¿Qué acaso no era libre ya? ¿No se suponía que el gran trono estaba vacío?  
  
  
  


- **No** \- escucha desde la lejanía, allá donde la bruma se desdibuja en tonos nacarados - **No le escuches Kouki...** -  
  
  
  


Esa voz... esa voz la ha escuchado antes ¿Quién? ¿Porque?   
  
  
  


- **No dejes que te engañe** -  
  
  
  


\- ¿Seijuuro? Sei...-  
  
  
  


Kouki siente un par de manos aferrarse a su cintura y otro par detener el filo de su espada que se halla alzada al cielo. La luz le enceguece, pero puede notar que la luz que los rodea no es la del sol.

El fuego como marea destructiva es apenas contenido por el hielo infranqueable que reconoce muy bien, a lo lejos rayos electrificados destrozan seres que debieron tener luz de vida en sus pupilas, en otro punto las personas a las que amo como amigos se baten a muerte con la intención de proteger lo que ama.   
  
  
  


- **Debes de ver** \- escucha de nuevo - **Que no eres el Arconte que quiere que seas, Nash se ha vuelto un Heraldo con la más burda oscuridad** -  
  
  
  


Siente el calor del cuerpo a sus espaldas ir hasta su rostro, acaricia su cabello y limpia cuidadosamente la sangre que aun mana de sus ojos - **Esta rasgando la realidad para darse un festín con el dolor que nos provoca, se hace fuerte con la locura** -  
  
  
  


Kouki ve con claridad ahora, ese es el destino del verdadero Arconte. Ese siempre había sido su destino.   
  
  
  


-Eres tu quien creara una nueva realidad, una donde la semilla de nuestro amor podrá germinar... -  
  
  
  


-¡No! ¡No lo escuches! ¡Te ordeno que te detengas! ¡Alto! ¡Quiero esta vida para ti! ¡Para nosotros! ¡Juntos! ¡Es mi... nuestro destino! ¡Solo nuestro!-  
  
  
  


Es entonces que lo ve con claridad, el culpable de toda la locura y muerte que los rodea.

Kouki sabe que no hay otra forma, puede ver que quizá desde el principio la oscuridad estuvo en el, la oscuridad era él. Nash, quien planeo la muerte del creador, la de Seijuuro, la suya. Es el quien tiene la culpa, porque es el la oscuridad misma.

Kouki siente atravesar la oscuridad y la penumbra de su mente, permitiendo a sus ojos ver todo lo que esconden las sombras que Nash había creado.

Un arconte procura nunca hacer daño. Es raro que luche contra un enemigo y; si lo hace, usa su poder para neutralizar, no para dañar. Sin embargo, si su oponente es realmente malvado, puede provocar la temida ira del arconte. Mas el creador cometió un error, le transmitió toda la bondad que le hizo bajar por primera vez la guardia, en aquella fatídica pelea por el poder hacia tantos ayeres.

Esta vez no será igual. Es Seijuuro quien le ha tomado de la mano, esa había sido su misión desde el principio y ambos lo saben.  
  
  
  


-Siempre fui yo quien debía despejar tu mirada- le dice  
  
  
  


Su mera presencia es una revelación que despeja la mente y el espíritu, Seijuuro es todo lo que necesita su mente para aclararse, para volver a ser el. Kouki ha asumido su rol, sabe que es lo que debe de hacer aunque le duela el corazón.

Levanta una vez más su espada y todo brilla a su alrededor.

La lucha es olvidada cuando su luz poco a poco invade cada rincón de la academia, como la oscuridad hace polvo cada ser putrefacto que Nash ha invocado, algunos de sus amigos caen agotados al suelo ante la presencia segadora de su luz.

No pueden apartar la mirada aunque lo deseen. Kouki brilla con intensidad y sus alas, antes marchitas le hacen levantar el vuelo.

A su lado, Seijuuro está completo, como debió de ser desde el principio. Sus alas son una combinación en matices rojos y dorados, la luz que le trasmite entibia su interior convirtiéndolo en un faro de protección.

Un sonido desolador suena desde cada rincón sin ser reconocido su origen.  
  
  
  


_**La última campana suena.** _   
  
  
  


Su aura se transforma en un amplio halo luminoso de protección para sí mismo y para las criaturas de buen corazón que estén presentes, nada malo les sucederá ni por su mano ni por las de alguien más.   
  
  
  


-Esta vez yo estaré aquí, no estarás nuca solo, esta vez... cuidando de ti-  
  
  
  


Runas de cobre brillante besan su piel en intrincados diseños, Seijuuro alza el vuelo a unos metros frente a Kouki, levanta la espada con la mano izquierda y con la derecha empuña protectoramente la lanza que deberá atravesar el corazón podrido frente a ellos.

Kouki comanda, Kouki protege, es la hora de Seijuuro de luchar por lo que siempre debió estar a su lado. Y que no dejara partir esta vez.


	9. CENIZAS

_Porque es verdad que en el amor y la guerra, el mundo choca y se obtienen corazones rotos..._

Kouki sabía que todo a su alrededor estaba a punto de cambiar, pero no podía identificar el que. Nash había sido por mucho tiempo un ente que se arrastraba como un ladrón en la noche, robando poder, robando vida, rasgando el delicado velo que separaba la vida de la muerte.

Era hora de que le pusieran un final permanente a eso, a la lucha, al dolor que con ella venia.

Seijuuro se lanza al ataque sin avisar, pero está fuertemente conectado con la mete de Kouki, cada movimiento está calculado, cada estocada, cada espadazo que conecta con el cuerpo lleno de miseria y podredumbre de Nash.

Este utiliza su inmundo poder para hacerse más fuerte, para ganar altura y fuerza, viéndose incluso más terrorífico de lo que ya era.

Seijuuro corre, moviendo sus alas para que le den más potencia, alza la espada y golpea las enormes rodillas del monstruo en el que el antiguo heraldo se ha convertido y justo antes de que este caiga toma impulso haciendo para atrás su hombro, toma con fuerza la lanza y la envía directo al pecho de su presa. El grito medio agónico de Nash se escucha con fuerza haciendo a los presentes encogerse en sus lugares.

Kouki presencia la lucha, extendiendo su luz más allá de la oscuridad para protegerlos a todos, esa es su labor y es algo en lo que no piensa fallar, no esta vez.

Escucha como chocan las espadas con fuerza, Seijuuro aletea con furia levantando polvo y escoria que le ha arrancado a Nash, la espada truena y se astilla, más alzando el vuelo va directo al pecho y con ambas piernas empuja más a fondo la lanza para enterrarla en la carne, ganando una hondonada de sangre que le empapa.

Kouki mueve su espada, y la luz que envía como ondas expansivas limpian las impurezas del pelirrojo, protegiéndolo de ataques venenosos o alguno otro truco de Nash debido a su magia negra.

La batalla no se detiene, hay momentos donde a pesar del enorme tamaño de Nash, este pareciera desaparecer junto con Seijuuro. Aunque Kuroko y todos los presentes quisieran hacer algo para ayudar saben que solo estorbarían.

Las hordas de muertos a los que Nash ha revivido aun pululan por ahí causando estragos, por lo que Kouki puede escuchar las claras palabras de sus hermanos comandando un ataque sin precedentes de estudiantes y adultos, quien pueda proteger que proteja, quien pueda curar que cure y así; todos unidos en un frenesí para evitar más muerte, dolor y destrucción.

Los Heraldos alguna vez sólo creyeron en una cosa: la Orden. Sin Justicia. Sin amor. Pero entonces Seijuuro de alguna manera vio diferente a Kouki, como una polilla que se acerca a la llama, pero en lugar de quemarse; Kouki le acunó con amor cerca del calor, juntos y así; sucedió el amor.

Nash había querido eso, envidio y debido a ello arraso todo a su paso.

Kouki los alumbra aun, la luz del sol no parece querer salir por el horizonte, quizá debido a tanto mal acumulado, por lo que Kouki sabe que es primordial que no desista por más cansado que se encuentre.

_"Inclina tu oído, Señor; a la oración con la que suplico tu misericordia y en un lugar de paz y descanso, establece el alma de tu siervo... "_

La realidad mientras veía a ambos luchar, a Seijuuro siendo un ser completo y al mal que era ahora Nash, era que ambos eran unos seres fantásticos que poseían dotes que los hacían parecer indestructibles.

— _Si no detenemos al Heraldo negro el mundo arderá y serán aquellos monstruos ya sin rostro quienes dominen lo que quede del mundo_ — pensó Kouki — _Nash está llevando su odio demasiado lejos_ —

De pronto, la bestia horripilante batió sus alas, levantando un viento hediondo que hizo caer a unos cuantos de sus amigos, a pesar del poder que Seijuuro les había proporcionado, la intensidad de la batalla iba mermando su fuerza, su poder, por lo que Kouki le dio la espalda a la batalla principal, en pos de enfocar su luz protectora a sus amigos, a su familia y a todos aquellos que luchaban por su libertad, el amor y la vida.

—¡Síganme los que puedan! ¡Kouki está en peligro! — Kuroko sin esperar respuesta de sus compañeros puesto que en su corazón, en el latido de su alma llevaba el nacimiento de un mal presentimiento, salió del grupo principal y se abrió paso a espadazos entre los que antes en vida habían sido sus amigos. Aomine y Kagami embestían con tal ferocidad que; cada vez que derribaron a un par de enemigos, el resto se hizo atrás. Midorima combatía rodeado de enemigos, a pesar de que Takao ya se encontraba repuesto no iba a permitir que le volvieran a hacer daño, acabaría con todos los que pudiera, usando su poder para levantar a los que alguien más derribaba usándolos a su favor. Uno a uno caían los pocos que luchaban por matarle. Eran decenas de revividos los que se habían lanzado contra ellos. A lo lejos parecían oírse los bramidos salvajes y desoladores de los que aun conservaban algo de conciencia, pidiendo a suplicas que acabaran con su tortura, pero esta parecía no llegar nunca.

En ese momento, aun con los brazos en alto, mientras su luz enceguecía por momentos por la intensidad de su fuerza Kouki sintió la primera herida; profunda, en un costado. Un sesgo desde el hombro hasta media espalda que le hizo doblarse, escuchando la voz de alguien cercano que no supo identificar.

—¡Han herido al Kouki! ¡Han herido al Kou...!—

Aquel estudiante que vio de primera mano el hecho no pudo terminar. Una ráfaga de poder de uno de los revividos cercenó su garganta al tiempo que su grito interrumpido advertía a sus compañeros del desastre infinito.

Lo que vino a continuación fue una de las escenas más insólitas que había contemplado alguien en toda su vida. Nash a la velocidad del rayo, había extraído de su túnica un largo abanico de; al menos, el doble del tamaño normal y, con un golpe fulminante lanzó a Kuroko, a Kise y a Takao junto con otros estudiantes hacia atrás contra el suelo, a mucha distancia.

Si no se hicieron daño fue debido a la luz que Kouki que aun desde el suelo les proyectaba con pura fuerza de voluntad, pero la fuerza con la que les impulsó podía haber sido aún más devastadora sin su ayuda.

Kouki lo sabía, la oscuridad de su alma y sus conocimientos adquiridos a través de los años, de la magia negra le habían vuelto alguien que podía una artimaña de esa manera, atacando por la espalda.

En el caos de la batalla Seijuuro nunca perdió de vista a Kouki y fue eso justamente lo que utilizase Nash en su contra, Seijuuro obviamente a pesar del poder que sabía que el castaño tenia, no iba poder evitar estar al tanto de este, por lo que en cuanto sintió una brecha cuando Kouki le dio la espalda, se lanzó al pelirrojo y casi le arranco un ala de un tajo, lanzándole quizá no lo suficientemente lejos, pero si los segundos valiosos para hacer su jugada.

Kouki tan pronto como logró liberarse de los enemigos que lo rodeaban, le saltó encina a Nash dispuesto a acabar con todo de una buena vez, antes de que sus pocas fuerzas ya mermadas se terminaran.

Y cuando la espada cortó el cuello extendido, la cabeza cayó como una piedra, y la mole del cuerpo se desplomó con las alas abiertas. Kouki dio un salto atrás alejándose de todos, incluso de Seijuuro. Nash ya como una sombra que comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Las copiosas gotas de sangre como aguacero, silbaban al caer encima de los cadáveres, caían sobre las piedras y edificios destruidos restallando y chisporroteando por la fuerza de la corrosividad de esta, mas no tocaban nada donde su luz tocara, dejando a resguardo a los sobrevivientes.

Un resplandor lo envolvió y los cabellos castaños le brillaron a la luz del sol naciente, haciéndole ver hermoso aun lleno de tanta sangre.

Seijuuro caminaba con rapidez con el ala en rastra a donde se encontraba Kouki, en su mirada todos podían apreciar el dolor, la frustración, el miedo por lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que sabía podía estar sucediendo.

El cansancio lo venció y la línea de tantas vidas pasadas apareció en su mirada, Kouki le sonrió por última vez mientras su vida se desmoronaba, mientras su cuerpo y alma se volvían cenizas, frente al rostro lleno de profundo dolor de su amado, frente a quienes había considerado sus amigos y aliados, frente a la familia que le protegió y le vio crecer a pesar del miedo y el dolor que pudo causarles.

Fue un cruel sacrificio, de su felicidad, de su futuro, de su amor y lo que le haría a sus emociones.

Entonces deliberadamente dejo que su amado escuchara su voz, mientras la tibia lluvia se abría paso entre nubes cristalinas, cuando la mano de Seijuuro atravesó el cuerpo de Kouki como si solo se tratara de un espejismo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije cuanto te amaba?— le dijo —Por favor recuerda que más ya no estás solo, que siempre estaré pensando y esperando por ti, tenerte por fin en la misma vida y perderte... fue una broma cruel... para pagar el precio de este amor... es lo único que puedo hacer—

El Arconte brillaba como luz de oro, resplandecía y centelleaba como una imagen del sol, la hierba reverdecía alrededor de todo el caos, de la sangre y de la muerte. Pues llegaba la mañana; la mañana y un viento lleno de frescura, porque para entonces... ya se disipaban las tinieblas.


End file.
